The Lost Boy and the Mamodo
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Zatch Bell Ranma crossover. Ryoga finds a mamodo in the forest... however it's controlling him. It's up to Ranma, Ryoga's cousin Shion as well as Shion's friends Zatch and Kiyo to save him. Please R&R.
1. The Lost Boy and the Mamodo

A/N: January '06's installment of the EI crossover series (barley made it to be called January's). Much like last month (and still on going) Dreams to be the Best this is a semi-sequel to Merger FO Cursed Worlds. This month's is Ranma and Zatch Bell (I need to work on my lat Zatch Bell EI cross over fanfic...) any ways Zatch and Kiyo won't show up until chapter three. Also I'm sorry if I messed anything in Shion's past, I missed the episode where Shion's past is relieved. Oh that reminds me, if you have read Merger of Cursed Worlds, King of Kings Battle Royal is an unofficial sequel I recommend reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Ranma 1/2 if I did then Zatch Bell would be uncut and Ranma would have gotten an animated ending! ... wow this is the first non-4kidsanime disclaimer I've done in a while...

The Lost Boy and the Mamodo

By Emma Iveli

"Now where am I?" yelled a young man's voice though the forest. It was the only thing that was heard, possibly the only sign of human life. The young man was Ryoga Hibiki and he was lost… again. It would be a miracle that he wasn't lost for once. He punched a tree.

"This is all your fault Saotome!" said Ryoga blaming one Ranma Saotome for all of his problems, sure Ranma was the cause for some of his problems but not all. One of which caused him to change into a pig when plash with cold water.

"Wow you sure do have problems" said a voice.

"Who, where are you?" said a Ryoga.

A boy with dirty blonde hair came from behind a tree, would have looked like a normal kid… if it weren't for the puppet like lines on his face. "So you want to get revenge on this Saotome guy, am I right?" asked the boy.

"So what?" said Ryoga.

The boy tossed something at Ryoga, he caught it was a mustard yellow book. "Well aren't you going to read it?" asked the boy.

Ryoga sighed he looked though it and found everything was written in strange blue writing, however there he got to some writing that was the same color as the book.

"The first spell Kichika?" said Ryoga.

"Say it a loud voice… with emotion!" said the boy.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Ryoga the boy stared at him "Fine Kichika!" yelled Ryoga.

The book began to glow and the boy sent out a wave of Ki from his body that destroyed a few trees.

"Good…" said the boy.

"Wait who are you?" asked Ryoga.

"My name is Tachi." said the boy giving Ryoga a strange look.

Something in Ryoga changed when the boy gave him the look. He could feel his hatred for Ranma grow. He felt that he could use this boy to finally defeat him.

"I can tell he's going to be a great book keeper" thought Tachi and so the two left… not knowing where they were going.

A few weeks later on a train, a girl who was 14 was on a train. Heading to her new house. Her name is Shion Hibiki, Ryoga's cousin. She was moving, so she could relay on her herself. Sure she was moving to where her cousin frequented but… her cousin was unreliable most of the time. She thought about recent events... the events that caused her move. Losing her best friend… realizing that she needed to relay on herself and moving away from some the best friend she had ever had. Plus there was whole thing about wanting some excitement in her life, sure the recent events made her crave excitement which was another reason why she was moving to Furinkan… the insanity. There are rumors: Monsters attack, inane people roam the streets, perverts, super powered martial artists and people turning into animals… the last she knew was a fact as she knew about Jusenkyo, a place in China where there are hundreds of springs and falling into one turns you into whatever fell there last. She knew because Ryoga fell into one, she had also heard that she moving on the same street of the Tendo Dojo, Ryoga's "House", he lived there as a pet… yes a pet. She always laughed at this thought, thinking her cousin was girl's pet in his cursed form. She also heard that his eternal rival Ranma also lived there, was afflicted with the curse of Spring of Drowned girl. She thought it might be fun when she meets him that she splashed him with cold water. For some reason she didn't know why but she thought about a boy she knew splashing Ranma with hot and cold water for hours…

"Zatch…" she said quietly.

She realized that it was stop and she should get off. She got off the train and managed to find her new house.

Meanwhile it was lunch time at the Tendo Dojo. The Tendo girls talked about their new neighbors.

"So we are getting new neighbors today" said the oldest, Kasumi.

"Again…" sighed the youngest Akane.

"We should be glad they stayed for this long." Said Nabiki middle daughter, "after all the last people who moved in, did right before "Our little vacation""

"That reminds me…" said Ranma, their guest and Akane fiancé, "You still have those pictures don't you?"

Nabiki smiled, "Some of my share, Nami has the rest…" she said.

"The little vacation" was an incident that recently happened but due to it's literally another story there won't be going into any details… only that Nami was Nabiki's friend, business partner and partner in blackmail from that incident…

"Well we should introduce ourselves after lunch…" said Kasumi.

"Yeah Ranma would apologize to anything he might do them." said Akane.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

Meanwhile Ryoga was lost… again.

"Now where am I?" he yelled.

"You get lost too easily…" said Tachi.

"Ryoga…" said a voice.

Ryoga turned around and saw a girl with purple hair holding a broom. He was right outside of the restaurant "Cat Café"

"Hey Shampoo…" said Ryoga.

"If you look for Dojo… it that way…" said Shampoo pointing in the right direction.

"Thanks…" said Ryoga looking into her eyes, she saw there was a coldness… a coldness that did exist there before. Then he left… going the wrong way.

"Ryoga… you dork! It's that way!" yelled Tachi.

"There's something different about him…" said an old woman appearing beside Shampoo, it was her great great great grandmother Cologne.

"Grandmother?" said Sahmpoo.

Tachi managed to drag Ryoga the right way Cologne noticed the book that Ryoga was carrying.

"No… it couldn't be..." thought Cologne.

Back at Shion's new place the movers began to move her things into her new house. She was hopping to introduce herself to new neighbors when 3 teenaged girls and a teenaged boy showed up at her house. Since the door was open due to the movers she saw them. She walked out of her house walked up to the group. The group was the Tendo Girls and Ranma.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"You must be the daughter who lived here." said Akane.

"Well, my parents died… I live here alone" said Shion.

"Oh dear." said Kasumi.

"Way to go Akane." Said Ranma

"Akane? As in Akane Tendo?" asked Shion.

"Yeah? How do you know?" asked Akane.

"Maybe she was warned." said Nabiki.

"No… actually my cousin's Ryoga." said Shion.

"You're his cousin. Do you have the same sense of Direction?" asked Ranma.

"No fortunately enough." Said Shion, "You wouldn't happen to be Ranma would you?"

"So he told you about me?" said Ranma.

Shion saw a bucket, she picked up and filled it with cold water and managed to splash him with the contents of the bucket. Turning Ranma into a girl.

"He told me about that too!" said Shion.

"I'm so getting him next time" thought Ranma.

"Hey can I see your house, with the movers I think maybe I should hang at your house… who knows maybe Ryoga might show up." said Shion.

Ranma whispered to Shion "You know about P-Chan don't you?" he asked, she nodded.

So they brought her to the Tendo Dojo, to show her around. After giving her the tour they diced to rest in the living room.

"Why did you move?" asked Ranma wanting to know.

"Well something happened recently and I don't want to get into it but mostly I just want to relay on myself." said Shion.

"No I meant why did you move here? Don't you know what this place is like?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, that, well I wanted some excitement, with all the strange things that goes on I thought it might be interesting" said Shion.

Suddenly a small old man ran behind her carrying a bag of women's underwear shouting "What a haul! What a haul!" Shion began to sweat drop, "That's what I'm talking about…"

"So when was the last time you saw Ryoga?" asked Akane.

"It was not too long ago…" said Shion.

(Flashback)

Shion was getting ready for her first day at Mochinoki JR. High she was walking to school when she heard a familiar yell. "No where am I?"

She turned the corner and saw her cousin.

"Ryoga!" said Shion.

"Oh hey Shion" said Ryoga.

"You're lost again?" asked Shion.

Ryoga sighed, "Yeah…" he said, Shion just giggled.

A white and pink small cat poked it's head out of Shion's bag.

"Nya!" said the cat.

"This is my cat… Nya." said Shion.

"Oh… um… do you know where Furinkan High is?" asked Ryoga.

"Um… this Mochinoki City…" said Shion.

Ryoga sighed heavily, "Thanks and nice seeing you." said Ryoga.

"I hope I see you soon!" said Shion.

(End of Flashback)

"It has been a while…" said Shion.

"Ranma!" yelled a voice.

Ryoga showed up punching the floor next to Ranma.

"This again?" said Ranma.

"Today is the day I finally defeat you!" said Ryoga.

"Oh really?" said Ranma.

"Kichika! said Ryoga. Tachi moved extremely fast making it seem that attack was coming from Ryoga. The attack hit Ranma head.

"What was that?" said Ranma.

"Just an attack I came up with" said Ryoga lying.

However Shion noticed the book in Ryoga's hands "No it can't be…" she thought.

Next Time: Ryoga uses Tachi in secret to fight Ranma... that is until Shion and Cologne exposes him! Cologne knows about the great mamodo battle from legend... but what about Shion? And who are the people she will call to help them?


	2. The Battle for King

Chapter 2: The Battle for King

Shion saw the book, wondering where the mamodo was. She noticed that there was a change in Ryoga… a change that was wasn't for the better.

Ranma managed to get up after the strange attack "Let me change back to guy first…" said Ranma.

"Not this time!" said Ryoga "Kichika!"

The ki blast headed for Ranma again, this time he dodged and it broke the table… making Akane angry.

"RANMA… TAKE THIS FIGHT OUTSIDE!" she yelled taking out her mallet from pocket space knocking him outside.

Shion sweat dropped, she knew she should be worried about the mamodo that is more than defiantly in Ryoga's possession... but she was wondering whether or not Ranma was fine after that hit with the mallet… she was.

"Wow how can he survive that" said Shion.

Ryoga followed Ranma outside and began to try punching Ranma, who dodged.

"Oh, dear…" said Kasumi.

"Is it me or is there a change in Ryoga?" asked Nabiki.

"You noticed too…" said Shion not knowing how long she can keep it a secret.

"Your right… he has changed…" said Cologne appeared seemly out of nowhere.

"What is that thing?" yelled Shion. Cologne only responded with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Ryoga unleashed another spell onto Ranma. Once again hit him dead on… however Ranma noticed something.

"I don't know why… but this definitely is not his Ki…" he thought.

Back in the door way where everyone was watching.

"Well I guess I should explain what's going on?" said Cologne.

"It's the book right?" said Nabiki.

"Very perceptive." said Cologne.

"How did you know?" asked Shion.

"Well I noticed that book he's holding always seem to glow when he said Kichika…" said Nabiki.

"So it's that book that did that to him?" said Akane.

"No... it's something else…" said Shion.

"By the way your know about this I'd say your also a book keeper." said Cologne.

"I… was." said Shion.

"So your spell book was burned." said Cologne.

Shion nodded, "Not too long ago…"

Back with the fight Ranma could barely move, when he finally noticed something, a kid…

"That ki attacks are coming from a kid… so that why it's not his Ki… it's the kid…" thought Ranma.

Back wit with spectators.

"Spell books?" said Akane.

"Book Keepers?" said Kasumi.

"It's rather complicated… but I have to stop my cousin!" said Shion.

Shion jumped in, she got in-between Ryoga and Ranma. She blocked Ranma from Ryoga with her arms out.

"Stop! I know your cheating! I know about the kid! I know the kid isn't human and not from out world! I know all about the battle for Mamodo King!" said Shion.

"So you have mamodo?" said Tachi finally showing himself.

"I used to… her book was burned" said Shion.

Cologne stepped in "I can also tell that this kid has brought the worst in you latterly…." She said.

"Let's leave Ryoga!" said Tachi.

"What?" said Ryoga.

"They know too much… they might try to burn the book." said Tachi.

"Right!" said Ryoga.

Both left in a hurry, "Wait!" said Ranma.

Akane walked up to Ranma and bonked him on the head.

"Maybe you should get some answers before getting beat up by a strange kid again!" said Akane.

"That kid was a mamodo…" said Cologne.

So everyone went back into the living room and Cologne explained the legend that she knew.

"Every 1,000 years, 100 demons from another world come to earth to fight for king of their world. These demons are called mamodo. In order to fight the mamodo have spell books, the mamodos must find a human partner in order use these spell books..." said Cologne.

"So Ryoga found one those demons? I have to find one before it's too late!" said Ranma.

"It's not that easy son in law…" said Cologne.

"She's right… the book keepers are chosen, you just don't find them… it has to be your destiny." said Shion.

"The girl's right… what is your name?" asked Cologne.

"Shion… Shion Hibiki, Ryoga's my cousin." said Shion.

"Funny how two cousins are Book keepers." said Cologne.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your saying you have one of those little demons too?" said Ranma.

"I did…" said Shion, "The battle works by burning the opponents spell book, sending them back to the mamodo world. The last one on earth is crowned king… my mamodos book was burned not too long ago…"

"Not only that… but some mamodos can bend the will of the book keeper. Which I believe what happened to Ryoga." said Cologne.

"So all I have to is burn the book! Too easy!" said Ranma.

"Not easy at all." said Shion.

"What?" said Ranma.

"We don't whether or not that's his only spell. There are many spells… some are extremely dangerous." said Shion.

"SO how are we going to burn his book?" said Ranma.

"There's someone I know he can help us…" said Shion, "They helped me so much…"

"You befriended another book keeper?" asked Cologne.

"Yes, I know they can help… but I'm not sure if I can call them…" said Shion.

"Why get into or a fight or something?" said Ranma.

"No… it's not that…" said Shion, she began to tell what happened to her… about Nya and the mamodo Grisor… about how she was used and how her friends Kiyo and Zatch helped her…

"So you don't want them to help because you want to relay on yourself…" said Ranma.

Shion nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"But they maybe the only ones you can count on, after all your no longer book keeper and Ranma is no use in the battle for King…" said Cologne.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma.

"Unless you want Ponygon I doubt that you can fight this fight." said Shion.

"Ponygon?" said Kiyo.

"Yeah… it's a mamodo that has no book keeper yet no one can understand what he's saying so Kiyo named him Ponygon." explained Shion.

"Oookay…" said Ranma.

"Maybe I should… it might be fun to see them again…" said Shion, "I should head home… um, is it okay if they stay here, I think it's best after all Ryoga is after Ranma and I think he'll be back… just a while…"

"Of course it would be nice to have guests" said Kasumi.

Here two sisters were silent as well the house guest Ranma.

"Thanks." said Shion. She left and headed to her new house, everything was in boxes, she made sure everything was all there. She went to phone and called a number.

"Hello?" said a young boy's voice

Shion could help but to cry, "Hey Zatch… it Shion… can I speak to Kiyo?"

Meanwhile… somewhere, Ryoga punched a tree.

"Why did my cousin happen to be there and was a bookkeeper too?" he said.

"Well ether way this may give us a chance to defeat a mamodo, I think she may know some that may help her…" said Tachi.

"I like your thinking…" said Ryoga.

Next Time: Zatch and Kiyo head to Furinkan. They make it there but will the make to the Tendo Dojo? Several things happen from being getting in the middle of several fight to gettingbeaten to a pulpby a horde angry woman, even going to local doctor is dangerous... is it me or is Kiyo the only one getting injured.


	3. Kiyo’s Trip to Nerima

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this one, but it's finally updated as part of the crossover overhaul... really... this one is really old.

That reminds me, once again if there's a story you want to see updated that not on the schedule and hasn't been updated please tell me what you want to see.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Kiyo's Trip to Nerima

Two boys were on a the train, they were Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, Shion's friends. Kiyo was unsure about whether to go or now… it wasn't the prospect of fighting a Mamodo… it was the prospect of fighting a Mamodo in Nerima… Nerima had to two towns that were hot spots for weirdness: Furinken where Shion moved to was known for monsters, perverts and crazed martial artists and Tomobiki… let's say his classmate visits there a lot. Kiyo couldn't help to think about the call he received.

(Flashback)

Zatch picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Zatch… it's Shion… can you put Kiyo on?" asked Shion.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

Kiyo was doing his homework, "Hey Kiyo… its Shion she wants to talk to you about something…" said Zatch.

"Okay…" said Kiyo.

Zatch gave him the phone and Zatch went to play with Volcan.

"Hi Shion… what is it?" asked Kiyo.

"I need your help with something." Said Shion crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiyo.

"Its my cousin…" said Shion.

"You have a cousin?" asked Kiyo.

"He has no sense of direction… so I never see him" said Shion.

"Right…" said Kiyo.

"I need you to come to Furinken…" said Shion.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

"Please… and being Zatch… come to the Tendo Dojo on Saturday… please…" said Shion.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't want to tell you yet… but please come…" said Shion who hung up the phone.

(End of Flashback)

"I have the feeling that it has to do with a Mamodo…" thought Kiyo.

"Hey Kiyo its out station!" yelled Zatch.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiyo.

They left the station. After about 10 minutes they realized they were lost.

"So should we ask someone for direction?" asked Zatch.

"That might be a good idea…" said Kiyo.

"Satome! Shampoo will be mine!" yelled a voice.

Kiyo turned around saw a man yelling at him… it was Mousse…

"What are you talking about?" said Kiyo.

"Now Ranma you know what I'm talking about." Said Mousse.

"No I don't… who's Ranma!" yelled Kiyo.

"Yeah his name is Kiyo!" said Zatch.

Mousse put on his glass, "Sorry… I thought you were someone else."

He looked at Zatch, "You would happen to be Zatch and Kiyo?" asked Mousse.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Kiyo.

"Well I heard from Cologne about the Mamodo battle..." said Mousse.

"Riiight, can you just tell me where the Tendo Dojo is?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Mousse he gave directions.

"At lease we're on the right way now…" said Kiyo, he got a weird shiver… like it wasn't going to be the weirdest thing that day…

And so they continued on their way then something weirder happened…

"Now vile woman… prepare to meet your doom!" said a voice.

"Why you!" said another voice.

Two people jumped down it was Kodachi and Ukyo. Both prepared attacks while Kiyo was literally stuck in the middle…

"This doesn't look good…" said Kiyo.

Kodachi sent out her ribbon while not notching Kiyo… and Ukyo threw some spatulas while not notching Kiyo… both hit Kiyo.

"Hey!" yelled Zatch.

"Oh forgive me I did not notice him…" said Kodachi who began to laugh.

"You're the one wanted to fight in the first place…" yelled Ukyo hitting her with her large spatula… sending the deranged gymnast high into the air.

Kiyo was fine… even though he was hit with several spatulas and tied up with a ribbon.

"Sorry 'bout that…" said Ukyo.

"It's okay…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"What was that about?" asked Zatch.

"I have no idea…" said Kiyo.

And so they continued on their way… when Suddenly…

"What a haul! What a haul!" said a voice… it was Happosai.

"What the hell!" yelled Kiyo.

A crowd of women… all of them were angry. Happosai noticed Kiyo and tossed a bra at him.

"Now kid its to you up to help me!" said Happosai.

Poor Kiyo… poor, poor Kiyo. The women took the bait and began to beat him…

"Well now I'll take my leave…" said Happosai.

Hey wait! You're the one who did to Kiyo!" yelled Zatch but Happosai was already gone.

After the pummeling, Kiyo couldn't walk anymore so Zatch had to carry on his back then he noticed a doctors…

"A doctors… Kiyo I'm taking you there…" said Zatch.

"Okay…" said Kiyo weakly.

Zatch brought him into the clinic.

"Excuse me!" yelled Zatch.

Dr. Tofu came in to the waiting room.

"What is it?" he asked.

Then he saw Kiyo… he knew Kiyo wasn't from Furinken… why? Because he was beat up and he wasn't Ranma…

"Bring him in here!" said Dr. Tofu.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

Meanwhile back at the Tendo Dojo, everyone was waiting for him.

Genma was in Panda form took out a sign that said "Are you sure this guy is coming?"

"I'm positive… even though I didn't tell him the whole story…" said Shion.

"Oh I almost forgot…" said Kasumi.

She took out a book from now where "I should return this to Dr. Tofu…"

Bad timing…

A few minutes later at Dr. Tofu's clinic Dr. Tofu was treating Kiyo's injuries he was checking his neck.

"So by the looks of it you were attack by Kodachi, Ukyo and a horde of an angry women…" said Dr. Tofu.

"How do you know that?" asked Kiyo.

"Because people from out of town always get these kind of injuries… and Ranma…" said Dr. Tofu.

Zatch was in the waiting room, when Kasumi came in.

"Oh hello…" said Kasumi.

"Hi there." Said Zatch.

"Is Dr. Tofu here?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah he's treating Kiyo right now… would you like to see him." Said Zatch.

"Of course…" said Kasumi.

Zatch led her to the room where Kiyo was being treated...

"Dr. Tofu this woman wanted to see you…" said Zatch.

That's when Dr. Tofu saw her, his glasses became clouded. Kiyo was doomed! Doomed!

Back at the Dojo, Ranma realized something. He got up and said, "We're going to check doctor tofu's."

"Why?" asked Shion.

"Because I have feeling he went there." said Ranma.

"Now that I think about it Kasumi went there." said Shion.

Everyone exchanged practiced glances… Ranma grabbed Shion and ran like heck!

"I hope he isn't there…" mumbled Akane.

Meanwhile at the clinic Dr. Tofu had just made it so that Kiyo's head was at an impossible direction.

"Oh wow Kiyo! I didn't know that your head could bend that way." said Zatch.

"It's shouldn't…" muttered Kiyo.

Kasumi on the other hand was giggling at Dr. Tofu's silly behavior.

That's when Ranma and Shion arrived.

"Oh Ranma, Shion shouldn't you be waiting for you friend?" asked Kasumi.

"He's the patient." said Shion with a sweat drop.

"Oh! Hi Shion." said Zatch.

"Hi Zatch." said Shion, "I'm sorry Kiyo, I should have just met you at the train station."

"Yeah, you should have." muttered Kiyo.

"Hey, Tofu. Is it okay if I take your patent to Cologne?" asked Ranma.

"Sure… of course." said Dr. Tofu… talking to his skeleton.

Ranma picked up Kiyo and left the clinic.

"Where is he taking him?" asked Zatch.

"To the dojo." said Shion.

Shion and Zatch followed the two… that's when they a large splash. The two went to the river to see the crash had caused Kiyo's neck to go back to normal… but instead of the black hair boy, there was now a red haired girl sitting in the middle of the river.

"Sorry 'bout this." said Ranma-Chan.

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" yelled Kiyo.

"There you are." said a voice.

Shion and Zatch turned to see Akane and Cologne.

"We got worried, so we came to see if you were all right." said Cologne, "I bet this Kiyo is looking for answers."

"I am." muttered Kiyo.

"Are you a Mamodo too?" asked Zatch.

Cologne took this in good spirits as Zatch was a little boy, so she just laughed, "I'm just a really old woman." she explained, she looked at Kiyo helping up Ranma, "The Cat Café is closer, we should talk there instead."

And so the group consisting of Zatch, Kiyo, Shion, Ranma-Chan, Akane and Cologne headed to the Cat Café, where Shion did the introductions.

"This is Zatch and Kiyo. My friends." said Shion, "And this is Ranma my cousin's rival and Akane my cousin's friend and my new neighbor."

"It's good to meet you." said Zatch.

"Like wise." said Ranma-Chan with a nod.

"So you're the Ranma I keep hearing about." said Kiyo staring at Ranma.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma-Chan.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Kiyo.

"You see for some strange reason, my cousin Ryoga and his family has no sense of direction what so ever, so I can live with them." explained Shion.

"I see." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"But I heard my cousin often winds up here because of his rivalry with Ranma so I chose to move here." explained Shion.

"So you said your cousin has a Mamodo." said Kiyo.

Shion nodded, "You see, his Mamodo is changing his personality, twisting it to his own evil end." said Shion, "I know I didn't to really on you… but…"

"No I understand." said Kiyo, "With Nya gone you needed my help."

Shion nodded…

"I have another question… how did you change into a girl?" asked Kiyo.

"You see I have a curse." said Ranma who began to explain the obligatory explanation about his curse… after the example Kiyo stared at Ranma while Zatch just splashed Ranma with cold water and hot water.

"Can you please stop that." sighed Ranma-Chan.

"This is really weird." said Kiyo.

"Are you still going to help my cousin?" asked Shion.

"Of course, we are friends." said Kiyo.

"So when do you think he'll come back?" asked Zatch.

"Um…" said Akane trying to think of something nice to say.

"The longest I figure, he'll be here in a month." said Ranma with a sweat drop.

This made Zatch and Kiyo sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Ryoga and Tachi. Tachi glared at P-Chan… that right P-Chan.

"I hate your curse. "muttered Tachi.

P-Chan nodded in agreement as they waited for the water to boil… This was going to be a long trip back, that was for sure.

Next Time: Kiyo and Zatch waits for Ryoga and Tachi... however Ryoga and Tachi don't know where they even are. Will Ryoga and Tachi ever make it or will they run into another Mamodo Team before then? Find out next time!


End file.
